Architecting a deployment of software implemented across a landscape of computing systems within an enterprise can be complex based on the myriad of possible configurations that may be generated. For example, implementing one or more of an internal/external portal application with security, a messaging infrastructure, a data management system, and tools to develop web services and portal content on a worldwide basis can implicate hundreds of possible configuration scenarios. As a result, narrowing down the number of possible scenarios in order to determine a final architecture that only includes relevant topics can be a lengthy and resource consuming process.